Just To Let You Know, I Hate You
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a series of letters between Malfoy and Hermione in their repeat of 7th Year at Hogwarts. Written for the Quidditch League Comp! Please review!


**A/N: Beater 2 for Appleby Arrows! So these are some 'hate' letters between Draco and Hermione - written for the Quidditch League Fan Fiction Comp! My prompts are: willing, drag and old. **

Hermione: Normal

**Draco: Bold**

**Enjoy!**

Hey Malfoy, May 16th, 1999, 3:09pm (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

Just to let you know - I hate you.

You think you're so damn cool - but you're just an old piece of information! You _infuriate _me! You are a drag on the end of my bag and all you do is just - just - just _sit there! _You just stare at me with a smirk and you hate me back so I don't know why the hell you do it!

Is it to frustrate me?

Because if it is, you're doing a bloody good job of it.

Or do you do it because you like me?

You said so yourself that I was good looking and had _'somewhat matured.' _ If anyone has matured - it's you!

Oh Merlin, I did not just say that.

Well, write that but it doesn't matter! Still the same thing.

And anyway - we couldn't be together! You're a Malfoy and I'm a Granger and right now, I can just hear you saying _'So you think about me, huh?' _Well - well, well you must think about me too you sneaky bugger!

And your hair! I GODDAMN HATE YOUR HAIR. Why do you have to slick it back all the time? _All the time? _Even back in Third Year when I punched you - that was pretty funny by the way - your hair was so bloody _greasy _and just _EW. _

So I ask one favour of you, Draco bloody Malfoy. We saved your life, so there's no way to get out of it.

Stop annoying me.

From your **_biggest_** fan *sarcasm, if you can't get it through your thick skull*,

Granger

**Granger, May 17th, 1999, 7:56am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**You're not so bloody perfect yourself. **

**I hate you too - so I guess we're even. **

**And all of those little side notes - meh! If _anything, _I'd think you liked me! But as you say - I _am _quoting you here - "You're a Malfoy and I'm a Granger." So it's _obvious, _we can't be together! **

**Your hair isn't so good either. Well no, it's actually quite nice, the loose curls that hang below your shoulders - and I did not just say that. **

**All I'm trying to say is that your hair was bad in First and Second Year, but now it's good. And it was especially _gorgeous _at the Yule Ball. I was actually going to ask you to dance but then I though, Weasley and Potter would possibly kill me. I can just hear you saying _'Ha - I knew you thought about me!' _But at least I admit it. **

**So _Granger, _I have a favour to ask you. Which you have to do because I saved your arse back at my Manor when you and Potter and Weasley were caught - you stupid idiots. I still can't believe you did that. **

**Anyway: Meet me at the Black Lake at 11pm tomorrow night so we can _talk. _**

**Warm regards *not* and from _your _biggest fan, **

** Malfoy **

Malfoy, May 17th, 1999, 3:37pm (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

It was not _stupid, _we saved the Wizarding World and in closer observation, _your _arse. So don't go around using that excuse again.

Oh Malfoy, we're not even with anything.

And I do not like you! Are you mental, you foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach!

And why thank you for your 'oh so lovely' comments on my hair - I think it's quite nice myself - glad you think so too.

Yeah, you're right - I was thinking that.

Fine.

I'll meet you but only - _ONLY - _so you leave me the hell alone.

Until then,

Granger

**Granger, May 17th, 1999, 4:09pm (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**See you there. **

** Malfoy **

Malfoy. May 19th, 1999, 10:59am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

What happened last night should never have happened.

That kiss was not supposed to happen.

You know it.

I know it.

So…this should be the end of whatever is going on.

Um, sorry?

Granger

**Granger. May 19th, 1999, 11:04am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**You don't mean that. **

**We both leaned in at the same time. **

**It was meant to happen. **

**Meet me again tonight. **

**Same time.**

**Same place. **

** Malfoy. **

Okay Draco. May 20th, 1999, 9:26am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

You won whatever the hell this was.

Hermione

**Oh Hermione. May 20th, 1999, 9:30am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**I'm so glad that you admitted it. **

**Who knows how long we would have been keeping up at this game. **

**But, I have never heard you admit that someone has _won _something? **

**New you? **

** Draco **

Oh bloody hell Draco. May 20th, 1999, 9:36am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

Now leave me the hell alone so I can study for the Charms test!

I know we're together and everything but if you make my grades drop then I'll drop your sorry arse!

**Love you too, Mione. May 20th, 1999, 9:40am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**PS. My arse is so not _'sorry.' _**

Oh shut up. May 20th, 1999, 9:42am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

**Fine. May 17th, 1999, 9:44am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

Fine. May 20th, 1999, 9:46am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

Is this going to be our relationship? May 20th, 1999, 9:50am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

Back and forth but we still know we like each other?

Because I like it.

Mione

**Gorgeous, May 20th, 1999, 9:52am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**Whatever you want. **

**Whatever. **

**You.  
**

**Want. **

**Even if it's punching me in the face, I probably deserve it. **

**I'm yours. **

** Draco **

I'm glad that it's going to be like this. May 20th, 1999, 9:55am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

It'll be fun!

I'm yours too.

Now I seriously have to study for this test!

Mione

PS. That punch was pretty damn awesome.

**That's fine! May 20th, 1999, 9:58am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**Sorry I'm so smart - I don't have to study!**

**Meet me tonight at the Room of Requirement at 8:45pm for a date. **

** Draco **

Draco. May 20th, 1999, 10:00am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

I will punch you again.

But fine, I will meet you there.

Mione

**See you there! May 20th, 1999, 10:02am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)**

**PS. I's still smarter than you. **

Fine. May 20th, 1999, 10:03am (Seventh Year at Hogwarts)

PS. Only saying that to shut you up.


End file.
